FLIGHT KIM MINGYU
by mingyuniverse
Summary: Kisah Jeon Jiyoo dan Kim Mingyu yang di pertemukan di ketinggain 42.000 kaki.


Jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore waktu London. Itu artinya Jiyoo harus segera boarding ticket untuk penerbangannya menuju Seoul. Sudah lama ia meninggalkan Seoul dengan alasan ingin menuntut ilmu di London, padahal ia ingin menata hati kembali setelah di tinggal sang kekasih.

Cukup lama ia meninggalkan Seoul. Meninggalkan kedua orang tua beserta sang kakak. Jika ditanya alasan kenapa ingin ke London pasti akan di jawab 'aku hanya ingin menuntut ilmu disana'.

Bohong sekali kau Jiyoo.

Nyatanya Jiyoo meninggalkan Seoul bukan hanya untuk menuntut ilmu, namu juga menata hatinya kembali.

Jiyoo mengehela nafasnya pelan setelah pengumuman keberangkatan London - Seoul bergema di ruang tunggu.

" Seoul, i'm coming."

FLIGHT

Kim Mingyu dengan tergesa gesa ia masuk ke dalam pesawat, mengabaikan pilot dan pramugari yang menyapanya ramah di kabin. Yang di pikirannya hanya cepat sampai ke Seoul, berguling di kamarnya dan memeluk puppies kesayangannya. Mumpung cuti dari pekerjaannya selama 2 minggu.

Mingyu berjalan pelan mencari nomor tempat duduknya seperti yang tertera di boarding pass.

" Ah ini dia nomor 30 seat B,"gumamnya senang. Belum sempat ia duduk, seorang gadis menepuk pundaknya pelan.

" Boleh aku duduk dekat jendela?"tanyanya ramah.

Seperti di hipnotis, Mingyu hanya mengangguk seperti mainan dashboard mobil.

" Terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya ramah seraya tersenyum.

" Ah, iya sama sama,"jawab Mingyu tersenyum kikuk.

'Ya Tuhan, gadis ini menggemaskan sekali, ah tidak tidak apa yang baru saja aku fikirkan.'

Tidak terasa pesawat pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan London Heathrow dengan hiasan sunset dari sebelah barat.

" Captai Mingyu, mau segelas coffe?" Tawar salah satu pramugari tersebut.

" No, thanks,"tolak Mingyu lembut. Pramugari tersebut tersenyum kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Mingyu.

" Kau seorang kapten pilot?"tanya gadis yang duduk di samping Mingyu.

Mingyu menoleh kemudian menjawab " Ya, aku baru 2 tahun di lantik menjadi kapten pilot, ah ya perkenalkan, aku Kim Mingyu," Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis di sebelahnya.

" Aku Jeon Jiyoo,"gadis itu membalas uluran tangan Mingyu.

" Kau orang Korea? Wah aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan warga Korea,"seru Mingyu heboh. Ya, Mingyu setiap kali kembali ke Seoul ia jarang bertemu dengan seseorang yang berwarga negara sama.

Jiyoo hanya tertawa geli saat melihat tingkah heboh Mingyu yang bertemu sesama orang Korea.

" Kau habis liburan di London?"tanya Mingyu ketika ia menghentikan tingkah hebohnya.

" Tidak, aku baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan S2 ku disana,"jawab Jiyoo seadanya.

'dan menata hati ku kembali,"lanjut Jiyoo dalam hati.

" Kau sendiri sedang apa di London?" Jiyoo bertanya balik pada Mingyu.

" Aku sedang cuti kerja, awalnya aku ingin bertemu kekasih ku disini, tapi ternyata kekasih ku malah jalan dengan laki laki lain, jadi aku kembali lagi saja ke Seoul,"jawab Mingyu panjang lebar.

" Kasihan sekali kau, kenapa tidak kau pukul saja laki laki yang berjalan dengan kekasih mu?"tanya Jiyoo penasaran.

" Buat apa, mengotori tangan ku saja, tangan ku ini di desain untuk menggenggam kemudi pesawat dan tangan istri ku nanti," jawab Mingyu sekenanya.

" Waaaaa sepertinya kau tipe pria yang romantis," ledek Jiyoo. Mingyu tertawa keras menampakan taringnya yang semakin membuat dirinya tampan.

" Astaga aku tidak tau aku ini tipe pria romantis atau tidak,"rajuk Mingyu.

" Haha kau ini pria tapi bisa merajuk pula," Jiyoo tertawa geli. Akhirnya Jiyoo dan Mingyu tertawa bersama.

Saat sedang asyik tertawa, tiba tiba pesawat mengalami turbulensi. Banyak penumpang yang panik akibat turbulensi tersebut.

Beberapa pramugari tergesa gesa menuju ke ruangak cockpit. Mingyu yang merasa ada keanehan itu pun bertanya pada salah satu pramugari yang ingin menuju ruang cockpit.

" Ada apa tanya?" Tanya Mingyu singkat.

" Begini kapten, pilot kami terserang penyakit jantung tiba - tiba,"jelas pramugari tersebut.

Mingyu membelalakan matanya terkejut. Mingyu kemudian melepas seatbeltnya dan segera menuju keruangan cockpit. Saat hendak menuju ke ruang cockpit, Jiyoo menahan lengan Mingyu.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jiyoo khawatir.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Jiyoo.

" Aku mau ruangan cockpit, ada urusan disana, kau jangan khawatir, tunggu disini sampai aku kembali dan aku ingin segera mendengar ceritamu," jawab Mingyu. Ia mengelus punggung tangan gadis tersebut memberikan efek tenang kepada Jiyoo. Mendengar jawaban Mingyu, Jiyoo mengangguk, kemudian Mingyu pergi ke ruang cockpit.

FLIGHT

" Ada apa?" Tanya Mingyu pada salah satu pramugari di ruang cockpit.

" Pilot kami terkena serangan jantung,"jawab pramugari itu lirih. Pramugari itu takut karena dihadapannya sekarang adalah Mingyu, kapten pilot yang sudah memiliki jam terbang yang banyak.

" Lalu co-pilot kalian?"

" Kami terbang tanpa menggunakan co-pilot,"jawab pramugari itu lirih.

" KALIAN GILA? DALAM PESAWAT INI ADA BANYAK NYAWA YANG SEDANG MENUJU SEOUL!!!" Mingyu berteriak marah.

'dan juga calon masa depan ku," lanjut Mingyu dalam hati.

Entah kenapa saat keadaan genting seperti ini ia malah memikirkan nasib Jiyoo, gadis cantik yang ia kenal saat pesawat ini landing menuju Seoul.

Mingyu memijit kepalanya yang tidak pusing dan memutuskan untuk mengemudikan pesawat itu menuju Seoul. Namun ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya saat alarm peringatan bahan bakar menyusut drastis.

" Ini gila, aku sedang cuti kerja, tapi untuk saat ini biarkan aku mengemudikan pesawat ini, kalian bawa pilot ini ke belakang dan berikan pertolongan pertama untuknya," perintah Mingyu.

" Baik kapten,"jawab pramugari tersebut.

" Aiissshh aku butuh co-pilot untuk membantu, dan aku rasa aku tau siapa yang akan ku jadikan co pilot," Mingyu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudia ia menghampiri Jiyoo yang tengah melamun menatap ke arah jendela.

" Hai, aku butuh bantuan mu,"ucap Mingyu tiba tiba. Jiyoo menoleh dan memberondong Mingyu dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

" Ada apa? Apa kau baik baik saja, ah maksud ku keadaannya baik baik saja?"tanya Jiyoo cepat.

Mingyu tertawa pelan saat Jiyoo bertanya dengan cepat.

" Hei bertanya pelan pelan cantik," goda Mingyu dan berhasil membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah.

" Jadi, kau butuh bantuan apa?" Tanya Jiyoo.

FLIGHT

" Kau gila? Aku tidak mengerti soal penerbangan dan tombol tombol yang ada di depan ku ini,"teriak Jiyoo histeris.

" Aku tidak punya pilihan, bahan bakar menyusut drastis dan kita tidak akan bisa sampai ke Seoul, kita akan melalukan pemdaratan darurat,"jelas Mingyu dengan lembut.

Jiyoo menghela nafasnya pelan.

" Kita akan baik baik saja kan?" Tanyanya khawatir.

" Tentu, serahkan saja pada kapten Kim Mingyu yang tampan ini," ucap Mingyu dengan pedenya agar suasana tidak terlalu mencekam.


End file.
